


Frying Pan

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, God hunter, frying pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another challenge given to me by the wonderful Aramirandme81. Based on her One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>It is something of an expansion of Frying Pan. What might have happened as the line played out. </p>
<p>The word was Frying pan, the line: *SLAM!* The god hunter goes down without a sound. “Never again.” He grounds out still holding the frying pan at the ready. Making Mike and Axl stare at him in amazement.</p>
<p>And one should never underestimate someone who has a frying pan and knows how to use it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, in a way, a thanks for putting up more one words, in other ways, for all the other things you do, and for being you.... 
> 
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this.

Frying Pan

 

Of all the times for Anders to actually show up like he was supposed to, this was the worst one Mike decided.

 

He had called him and ordered him to show up at Ty’s place, something he had done because he figured it would be easier to make him come that way. He’d already brought it up with Ty, if the second youngest was baking, it was easier to make the second oldest appear. Ty was usually the one who was better at handling Anders, if it was because he understood him better or because he was the best one in the kitchen Mike did not know. All he cared about was the fact that Anders was more likely to do as he was told.

 

Mike and Axl had been there early, Axl the first one to arrive but that would be because he knew that Ty would be baking, or cooking, or both. That was enough to make him want to be in time to lick the bowls. Apparently Ty had been in a good mood, because he had not only made cupcakes but an assortment of cookies and snack food.

 

All of it had been thoroughly sampled by Axl under various stages of production, the chicken wings when they were finished, the cupcakes anytime he managed to steal a sample. Mike had grabbed a napkin and a slice of freshly baked bread. There was cold meatloaf and pickles available.

 

Together with a beer, that was a meal he could never quite resist. Axl was now happily munching on a chocolate chip cookie and had honey baked turkey on his own slice of bread. Perhaps that was why neither of them realized when the intruder entered. Mike had relaxed enough he never had any warning. Suddenly the man was just there, waving a gun.

 

“Blasphemy!” he cried furiously. “Spawn of Satan, be gone you creatures of the devil!”

 

“What the fuck?” Axl frowned, dropping his cookie as he gave a start.

 

Mike put down his sandwich and the beer, “hold on there mate, what do you think you’re doing there?”

 

“You spawn of the devil, we shall wipe you from this earth!” he raged, waving the gun around and Ty motioned for Axl to back away.

 

Mike tried to reason with him, but it was to no avail. He could tell it was another one of the god hunters. No matter how many they took care off, there appeared to be a never ending supply of them.

 

“I shall smite you and wipe you from this our earth, and the Lord will bestow his gratitude upon me,” he raged.

 

“Hold on, hold on,” Mike urged, raising his hands. “We are not some sort of devil, we’re ordinary people. How can you even think we’re some kind of devils creature?”

 

“I know you are, I know you are heathen gods,” he cried.

 

“If we’re gods, we’re not from the devil,” Ty pointed out. “And that’s not saying we are gods, it’s just saying this is crazy. Now put the gun away and leave.”

 

“No, I shall smite you all, spawn of the devil,” he pulled the trigger, the gun pointed towards the ceiling, then he started fiddling with the safety. He managed to release it and Mike started sweating.  
  
That was when Anders walked in, obvious to the situation he walked in into.

 

“What the fuck was so important this time?” he demanded as he headed straight for the plates of food. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped a small cookie in his mouth, reaching for a napkin and a chicken wing at the same time. “And who’s that freak?” he demanded as he turned around.

 

“You spawn of the devil!” the man cried and Anders noticed the gun for the first time.

 

“Jesus!” dropping both beer bottle and chicken wing he leapt sideways to hide behind Ty.

 

Ty actually found it amusing in some way, but the gun kept him from smiling.

 

“How dare you take the lord’s name in your devils mouth, how dare you call upon him?” the god hunter moved around Ty, and Anders backed away. He didn’t stop until he had his back pressed firmly against the wall.

 

Ty had found his reaction amusing, but a gun pointed at his brother, either of his brothers were more than he was willing to stand for. Seeing Anders with his back against the wall and fear in his eyes was miles over the line.

 

*SLAM!* The god hunter goes down without a sound. “Never again.” He grounds out still holding the frying pan at the ready. Making Mike and Axl stare at him in amazement. Anders is visibly trembling, and Ty takes a step towards him, then pauses, not sure if he can drop his attention from the god hunter.

 

“Mike?” he starts and his brother leaps into action.

 

“Axl, get something we can tie him up with,” he urges and Axl nods dumbly. Ty waits until they have found a roll of duct tape and have secured his hands before he puts down the frying pan.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?”  Anders demands, rubbing a hand over his face as Ty picks up the beer bottle and the chicken from the floor. He’ll need to clean up the mess of spilled beer later.

 

“God hunter,” he tells his brother.

 

“God hunter?” Anders blinked. “You didn’t tell me there was gonna be a fucking god hunter here,” he gave Mike an accusing glare and Ty chuckled.

 

“We didn’t know Anders, he came uninvited,” he told him while Mike hauls out his phone, calling the police about an attempted break in by what he describes as a lunatic.

 

“You gonna be able to pull yourself together and deal with them?” he asks Anders who nods.

 

“Good, then you talk to them when they get here,” Mike urges, reaching for his sandwich again.

 

Anders looks a bit, unsettled, still so Ty hands him a fresh beer and pats his shoulder. He can sympathize with it being a very scary situation to walk into. Anders never quite handled things like that well either and he feels a little sorry for him. Axl has pretty much forgotten all about it as he pulls the cupcakes closer to him.

 

Cleaning the mess from the floor he sighs as he looks at his frying pan.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mike wants to know, glancing at the still unconscious god hunter as he reaches for the chicken. Anders still has made no move to get something more to eat, he continues to throw worried glances at the god hunter as if he thinks he will jump up from the floor and attack him.

 

Knowing Anders and his fears he’s probably thinking just that.

 

“The fucking wanker made me ruin my best frying pan,” Ty drops it into the sink with a disgusted look. “It’s never gonna be the same.”

 

“You should’ve used something else,” Axl grinned, having moved on to a sandwich with turkey and meatloaf.

 

Ty sighs as he prepares a plate, cold turkey, chicken and a sandwich, passing it to Anders who only stares at it for a brief moment before he takes it.

 

“Eat Anders, it’s okay now,” Ty grins.

  
Anders looks at the plate in his hand, at the god hunter on the floor and the ruined frying pan in the sink.

 

“Eh, thanks,” he mumbles. Ashamed that he himself had done nothing to help the situation.

 

“Not easy when you get taken by surprise,” Ty knows him well enough to know what he’s thinking. “We had a few moments to come to terms with it before you came. And you’re a little more important than a frying pan bro.”

 

“A little,” Axl giggles and Ty sends him half a glare as Anders drops his eyes, ashamed.

 

“You’re not a fighter Ands,” he tells him quietly, low enough Axl can’t hear and ruin the moment. “That’s fine, I didn’t do anything either, not until you were threatened. Don’t know if that makes me all that much braver.”

 

“So I’m the damsel in distress?” Anders gives him a shy smile and he chuckles.

 

“Only sometimes, and sometimes it’s good,” he grins. “Now, you deal with the cops, and then we’re gonna have a nice meal before we get down to our own shit.”

 

“Sure,” Anders nods. He can hear the police outside, so he puts the plate down and takes a deep breath.  
  
Ty’s area of expertise might be with the frying pan, this is what he does.

  
The End

 Please Comment, the Cricket is hungry..... 


End file.
